Kiss It All Better
by Katte Muffinz
Summary: All it took was one person, one gun...one shot... and everything he had...was gone. Kiss It All Better by HeIsWe. SoulxMaka. Tragic. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Kiss It All Better, by HeIsWe. Review and enjoy~**

***EDIT: I had to take the lyrics to the songfic out since they aren't allowed on FFN. So to view the original that includes the lyrics, please visit deviantart(.com) and the story will be under the account name of "mudkipzRkewl" Thank you~ (:**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Maka..." Soul spoke softly, curling inward on himself. He was sitting on the bed of the jail cell, hugging his stomach, head between his pulled-up knees. "Why...?" He remembered the event as if it had just happened yesterday, when in reality, it occured just about a year ago. <em>BOOM! The sound echoed through his head, chiming off every corner of his mind he didn't even know was there. Soul's blurred vision began to clear, when he noticed the pistol aimed at his direction. 'Where'd Maka go?' He thought to himself. A light weight fell on his chest, but he was so dazed, it knocked him to the ground. <em>

_ "What the?" The albino looked down, only to see the wide olive eyes of his lover. Her lips were slightly parted and a crimson liquid was splattered on her left peachy-cream cheek. "M-Maka...?" The girl's eyes began to water. **Drip.** Tears began to roll down the side of her face. _

_ "Soouulll..." she sobbed. "It hurts. Make it stop...please..." Her rose pink blouse was soaked with cruor from the center of her chest._

_ He didn't even notice the offender bolting down the alleyway, away from the crime scene. The only thing the boy could think of was calling for help. He flipped his phone open and dialed 911._

* * *

><p><em>"Maka...no, no, no..." Soul's eyes quickly swelled and spilled over. "T-this isn't happening. This is just an uncool dream..."<em>

_ His angel gasped for air and began to gargle blood. Her sobs shook her whole body and her eyes narrowed in pain. "S-Soul...Kiss it all better...M-make the h-hurt...St-AHH-op!" The girl coughed her red vital liquids into the air. "I'm not ready. I can-can't go yet...not...yet..."_

* * *

><p><em>Soul held the girl's palm to his face. They were dropping in temperature. He was going to lose her. The boy leaned forward and placed his lips to hers, not caring if they were drenched with blood. His lips pressed and lifted off of her cheeks over and over again, then found their way to her lips once more. "Everything's gonna be alright, Maka. A cool guy like me can't let you die like this." He kissed her forehead; something metallic came into view.<em>

_ The gun._

_ He gripped the weapon and felt his blood start to boil. Clenching his teeth, the tears continued to stream down his cheeks like razor blades. Soul went back to Maka and brought his lips to hers once again. "I'll be right back, please don't die on me...please..."_

_ She weakly lifted her hand and touched Soul's cheek. "I-I love...you, Soul..." Her eyes were beginning to lose their shine._

_ Soul's eyes widened, and he dashed away, looking for the offender. "BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"""""""" He only had to turn the corner to find the terrified shooter. Nothing but the murderous flame burned in Soul's eyes, his heart, and his own soul. "I'll avenge you, Maka...my love..." He whispered under his wailing breath. BOOM., BOOM! Straight to the back of the stranger's chest and head; Soul left him to die alone._

_ He quickly made his way back to Maka, her breathing lighter than earlier and the blood beginning to come to a halt._

_ "MAKA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He dove to her side and scooped her in his arms. She had soaked him in her own blood, but he didn't care, he needed her to live. "Don't leave me, I love you! I love you, Maka Albarn! You can't leave me!"_

* * *

><p><em> "This is all my fault..." Soul cried.<em>

_ "No it's not, sweetie...It's okay..It's all okay...I love you, Soul Eater Evans...I-" She paused to cough up more blood. "I love you...and I always will." Her voice was hoarse, and now her perfectly shiny olive orbs were dull and watery. The girl's breathing sped up for just a few moments and with one large heave, she went limp._

_ "Maka? No, don't leave me! I love you! I love you too much!" Soul sobbed into the no longer bloody-trickling chest of the girl. "NO! NO! NOOOO!" He screamed and pounded the ground next to his lover's lifeless body._

* * *

><p><em> The medics and the police finally came. Soul told the whole story to the cops and was sent to handcuffs. They took his lover's body to the morgue; her funeral was held at the end of the week following the incident- a funeral Soul was not able to attend... In the following two weeks, he was sent to trial and then sentenced 25 years to life in prison, with no chance of parol.<em>

_ "Maka..."_

* * *

><p>Soul stared at the moon in the night sky, chuckling away as it usually does.<p>

"You laughing at me? You don't know how much it hurts...I might as well be dead," he spoke to himself and sighed. "What am I doing? Maka, how is it...in Heaven? An angel like you deserves to be there after dying so harshly..."

"Soul?"

The albino's eyes widened. _'It can't be...'_ He looked to his right and saw a glowing figure; squinting and taking a closer look, he realized it was her...his lover...it was Maka.

"Hi, sweetie." She gently smiled and glided over to his bedside. The girl set her ghostly hand lightly on the boy's cheek. "I don't have that much time...But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you," her eyes teared up.

"Please don't cry anymore," Soul whispered. "Will you stay with me...until I fall asleep?" His eyes welled, but the request brought a sympathetic, sweet grin to Maka's face.

"Of course."

He lay sideways and stared into the angel's olive orbs. She hummed the melody that Soul claimed was hers; when she finished that, she hummed the tune that the albino played when they first met. The boy was just about to lose himself to slumber, and he was just about to see his lover for the last time...until it was his time to pass. She planted her lips in the most fragile way while Soul tried to make it last...

"Goodbye, my love..." The angel whispered. "I'll see you soon."

...

The next morning, the albino's body was freezing, twisted in a pleading position; a handkerchief was wound tightly around the boy's neck, which constricted the oxygen from ever entering his lungs again. He was dead.

* * *

><p>'<em>I'll see you soon, my Love...' <em>Soul thought_,_ just as he took his last, restrained breath.


End file.
